Loves Revenge in Lust Vanven Soroku
by Ariela Levern
Summary: Ventus is attending Twilight High when he falls in love with Vanitas. Trying to fight his self doubts and tell his family he likes guys while going in a relationship with Vanitas. Meanwhile Sora twin to Vanitas and Roxas twin to Ventus meet under troubeling circumstances which will ultimately bring the two together in a more than friendly relationship. VentusXVanitas/SoraXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 1

The Wishes of a Heart

Ventus was a fifteen year old boy, he was a little on the short side, he had blond locks, amazing ocean blue eyes, and an athletically toned body, he was attending his freshmen year at Twilight High. For fifteen years Ventus had always felt somewhat alone. Although his twin brother Roxas, had always been by his side he could never understand that Ventus was in fact, gay actually he didn't think any of his family could accept it. He was too scared to tell them, and to make matters worse he had a crush on a boy in school, His name was Vanitas. Although Ventus doubted he could ever be with him for two reasons, one Vanitas was in fact a senior at Twilight High while he Ventus was a simple freshman, and two there was the whole gay angle.

Vanitas was a classic teen bad boy who wore ripped black jeans and a red dress shirt with a black leather vest, skater shoes, he had a twin brother named Sora except instead of black hair like Vanitas his hair came out a dirty shade of brown, and unlike his twin Sora was the type of person who always tried to do good and was looked up to by many people, Vanitas did have a very distinguishable feature though it was the fact that his eyes was a perfect radiant shade of gold.

God Ventus had to keep from drooling at the amazing boy as he passed by. He forced himself to keep his composure.

"Ven how's it hanging?!" his best friend Terra exclaimed as he came strolling down the hallway with a smug grin on his face.

Terra was a tall, he was also seventeen, and he had a head of dark brown hair that matched his brown eyes. Today he was wearing brown cargo pants and a black sweater that made him look even skinnier. He approached his best friend who was hiding behind his locker door watching Vanitas walk down the hallway. They had been friends since before Ventus could remember.

"Still no luck with mister badass huh?" Terra said with an interested look on his face

"No I just don't know how to ask him he's just so… you know." Ventus answers with his cheeks a little shade of red.

Terra laughs then ruffles Ventus's hair "yea I know how it is." He says with a wink.

"Hey have you had any luck in telling your family about… well you know?" Terra asks with a concerned look on his face almost a look a father might give to his son who is hurting emotionally.

"No I haven't been able to every time I try I just can't." With that Ventus closes his locker and walks with Terra to their next class which was "History through the Worlds."

"it's just my father always says how much he loves me, but whenever I think of telling him I can only see disappointment and disapproval." Ventus said with a saddened expression on his face.

Then all of a sudden he started crying. He wasn't sobbing uncontrollably he was just weeping with a look of pain on his. Terra grabbed him in his arms and told him everything would be okay. Ventus thought would never happen. After a little while of just standing there Ventus was still crying. He was crying so much that he didn't notice Vanitas walk by, and he most certainly didn't notice the look of concern on his face as he passed by. Soon he stopped crying and tried to regain his composure.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked with that same look of concern on his face as before.

"Yea I'm okay let's just get to class before we are late." Ventus said with a blank expression on his face, the same expression Vanitas always had.

And so they continued to walk until Ventus suddenly stopped. Terra turned to see what Ventus was looking at then he saw that waiting for them was none other than Vanitas.


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 2

The Pain of Love

As soon as Ventus saw Vanitas his heart skipped a beat. He soon started to contemplate why he liked Vanitas so much, and soon came to the question 'why did he feel like he loved him?' Well he had always seen loneliness in his eyes, although they were always filled with a blank expression, he always seemed sad and alone… like himself almost and in that sense he wanted to be able to be there for him and always make sure Vanitas was never alone. Soon, he was snapped out of his self thoughts to Vanitas speaking his name.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" said Ventus.

"I said, do you want to walk home together?" asked Vanitas.

"Ummm… yea I would like to, t-that would be nice" stuttered Ventus.

"Okay cool I will meet you at the front outside at the end of the day." He said it with an almost devilish but at the same time cute smile as he turned and walked away.

"I think he likes you." Terra stated as he nudged Ventus on the shoulder.

"No I don't think he does, he is just being friendly." Ventus said trying very hard to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

"Whatever you say." Replied Terra and he ruffled Ventus's hair and they both walked into class.

The day went on and the closer the time came for school to be let out, the more Ventus was getting both exited and nervous about meeting with Vanitas. As soon as his last class of the day was done Ventus went straight to his locker. When he got there he was instantly tackled from behind by Aqua. Aqua was a tall slender girl, she had mesmerizing ocean blue eyes that seemed like you could actually see water ripple when you looked at them, she was sixteen, today she was wearing a black skirt with a white black T-shirt and a white sweater with an elegant heart on it, she had long hair that was dyed blue that looked very natural on her.

"What are you going to do after school today?" She asked trying to contain a smirk.

"I am going to walk home with Vanitas." Ventus answered his face down to the ground, with a slight blush.

"Oh I see." Aqua said with a wink.

"Hello Ventus, and hello beautiful." Terra replied as he grabbed Aqua at the waist and gave her a slow steady kiss and then a hug.

"Hey Terra I have to go and meet Vanitas he said with a slight enthusiastic voice as he walked with a slight bounce in his step to the front entrance outside.

"Hey are you ready to leave?" Vanitas asked as he saw Ventus walk outside towards him.

For a second Ventus was spellbound by Vanitas's wonderful eyes. They were so golden, so beautiful, like the sun in the afternoon when it's between day and night and on the horizon you can see all the beautiful colors melding together. Then suddenly aware he was just standing there starring like a weirdo he said

"Yes I am ready whenever you are."

And with that they started walking on the highway to the main part of town, passing by all the shops and stands selling ice cream, sandwiches, and bread.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? I will buy." Vanitas asked as they passed by a shop selling sandwiches 100 munny each.

"Really, Okay sure if you do not mind." Ventus said with a slight smile on his face.

He thought to himself "I know that he is most likely just being nice, but it feels so much like a date, and really is it bad to imagine such a thing?"

"Okay." Vanitas said with a smile on his face.

It was the first time Ventus had seen anything remotely close to happiness in his eyes. It made him feel almost closer in a sense, like he had done something to help Vanitas. So it made him feel a little warmth inside almost like Vanitas was taking his essence of happiness from his heart and giving it to Ventus as a gift to him and only for him.

They started walking again and they talked about things like what they wanted to do with their life after they graduated, what they like to do when they have nothing to do, and what teachers they thought were most annoying.

"I don't know I would say Mrs. Suzuki is the worst, with that shrill voice of hers and that little round head starring over your shoulder as you try to read." Ventus was saying with a laugh.

"No I just don't like her because she gave me detention for righting in big bold letters "school is fucked up so don't waste your life here"." Vanitas stated with a sly smirk on his face.

At this Ventus went into a miniature fit of laughter.

"Ha-ha I think you are one of the most interesting people I have met." He said with a big grin on his face.

And so they continued walking and as they went to cross the street Ventus spotted a flash of red and saw from the corner of his eye a glint of something red. He turned to see a red car speeding towards them and in the seat was two teens obviously not being careful of watching what they were doing. All of a sudden Ventus pushed with as much force as he could against Vanitas throwing him out of the way, then the car ran into Ventus sending him sailing over the top and landing on the blacktop with a loud crack.

Vanitas ran to his friend and held him in his arms asking many times if he was okay but no response. He put his head against his heart and he was relieved to hear a pulse. The two teens got out of the car to see if Ventus was okay. Vanitas asked them to call an ambulance and soon realized his friends arm was twisted in an odd angle, almost making painful to just look at. Suddenly he felt his friend stir and he spoke three words

"I… love… you…" and after that his eyes shut and he fell unconscious to the sound of sirens wailing.


	3. Chapter 3

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 3

The Broken Body with a Whole Heart

Ventus felt nothing only a slow falling sensation, he was going deeper and deeper into the darkness. He couldn't remember anything before this, only the face of one person and a name; Vanitas.

Slowly, there was a light that was coming into focus, getting brighter and brighter. There seemed to be a form of warmth emanating from the light as he got closer, he saw something, a figure that was bathed in light, himself and next to it was a dark essence slowly growing and getting stronger and in it he saw a person as well, Vanitas.

Ventus suddenly awoke not being able to remember anything except the dream. He started to think to himself, _What happened?_

As he was pondering this he realized that his arm was in a sling. Now he really wanted to know what was going on, and he started to replay yesterday or whenever in his mind.

"Okay I went to school, cried, got asked to walk home with Vanitas and... and I got hit…?"

Suddenly remembering the incident he shot open his eyes and swung up, shouting out for Vanitas.

"It's okay, I'm here." Vanitas said as he hugged Ventus, trying to calm him down.

All of a sudden Ventus started crying. "I thought I lost you."

Holding Ventus as tight as he could, and stroking his head Vanitas replied in a calm soothing voice, "I am here, don't worry I won't leave."

Ventus still crying backed away from Vanitas a little to see his surroundings. Vanitas was in a black sweater with some pajama pants. His hair was untidy, strands pointing every which way indicating he had been there at least overnight. Apparently he was in a hospital, a big white room with his bed, a dresser, a gigantic windowsill, a closet, and a TV.

Vanitas asked "Can you remember anything?"

"Yea I remember us walking home together and the car… oh my god are the people okay?!"

"Yes they are okay, they didn't even get a scratch on them." Vanitas said with smirk at the blonde's concern for others when he was in a hospital.

As soon as he heard that Ventus sighed very relieved. He was thankful that no one had gotten hurt other than himself. But then he realized something. He tried to move his leg but a shot of pain went up them, like a thousand pins and needles were being jabbed into him all at once.

Seeing fresh tears forming on his face Vanitas asked what was wrong.

"My legs hurt so much." Ventus replied, tears starting to stream down his face.

"I may have something to make the pain go away but you have to close your eyes and open your mouth." Vanitas said with a devilish smile on his face. His eyes were almost radiating the gold hue everywhere.

"Okay…?" Ventus said with a confused look on his face.

He did as instructed, and to his surprise he suddenly felt warmth against his face. He shot his eyes open to see the spiky black hair of Vanitas. Suddenly Ventus's body started to go numb. Vanitas was kissing him, and he was as happy as anyone could ever be.

Finally their lips parted, unable to hold their breath any longer.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I thought it would get your mind off the pain." Vanitas replied coolly.

God, Ventus thought to himself as he looked at Vanitas's eyes. They were both devilish and angelic at the same time.

Suddenly the Doctor came in. he was a dirty blonde, his facial features could make any girl swoon, but he had a cold and cynical look about him. He was dressed in the usual attire, white jacket, blue pants. He was carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning Ventus, glad to see you're up, your little friend here hasn't left your side the whole time you have been here." He said nodding towards Vanitas.

"Whole time? How long have I been here?" Vanitas was now puzzled, how long had he been here? It felt like merely two hours ago he had gotten in the accident.

"You have been here for three days." The Doctor replied with a less than sympathetic expression on his face.

All of a sudden Ventus felt sick. He had been unconscious for three days. That meant he had missed nine meals, the thought made his head spin.

All of a sudden Ventus's stomach started to growl, and Ventus grabbed his belly as if that would somehow keep it quiet.

"Okay let's get right down to business." The doctor said with the same icy cold look of a man that was virtually emotionless.

The doctor started to explain the situation, as he wrote a cartoonish version of a broken leg bone and arm bone on a white board, pointing at them with a sharpie.

"It seems that due to the accident you have broken both your legs and your right arm. You see the car was going very fast obviously, and since you jumped and pushed your friend out of the way it hit your legs, it sent you flying overhead and landing on your right arm, which made a fracture. You will have to use a wheel chair for a while -at least month or so- then you may start to using crutches, and then a walking cast."

"Okay, thank you. Is that everything?"

"Well there is one thing." The doctor said looking at Vanitas.

"Oh, what is that?" Ventus asked puzzled.

"You will need a nurse to help you all the time, until you can manage on your own." He said looking at Vanitas, with a smile that rivaled Vanitas's, as far as the scare factor went.

"I volunteer!" Vanitas quickly said with an even scarier grin, which made Ventus wonder if things would have been better if he had died.

"You will?" Both Ventus and the Doctor said at the same time. The doctor didn't seem surprised at all though.

"Yes I will." He said with much enthusiasm and excitement.

"Okay, well then I will leave you two on your own you both must be very tired." He said with a wink as he walked out of the room.

Ventus looked outside the curtains to see only black, obviously it was late at night. Ventus breathed in a long relaxing breath and laid down, as Vanitas perched on the side of the bed watching Ventus doze in and out of sleep.

"Vanitas?" Ventus said sleepily

"What is it?" asked Vanitas with a loving concern in his eyes.

"Will you sleep with me? I'm cold." He said in a very innocent voice.

"Yes." Vanitas said as he climbed into the bed snuggling up to Ventus holding him from behind, in his arms, cradling him like a child, radiating heat for him.

"Thank you." And with that they both fell into a blissful sleep, each dreaming about the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 4

Two Loving Hearts as One

Ventus awoke in Vanitas's arms to hear some commotion outside. Wondered what was going on. He remembered the kiss, the whacko Doctor, and… falling asleep with Vanitas. He opened his eyes and started to move when he Vanitas was stopping him from moving. Vanitas whispered in his ear to be quiet.

"Why?" Ventus breathed under his breath.

"Because that Doctor is trying to keep your family out, so they don't find out about us." Vanitas hissed in his ear.

"What do you mean, find out about us?" Ventus said, blushing.

All of a sudden they heard shouting from the other side of the door. He could hear his father; obviously he was very mad at the moment. "You can't keep me from seeing my son when he is injured! Who do you think you are?!"

Then he heard the Doctor, with that same cold voice that sent chills up his spine, "Look sir it is visiting hours, but your son woke up in the middle of the night last night and he was very tired. He is still asleep and as his Doctor I don't want him to be woken up, he needs his rest."

Then Ventus heard his brother Roxas, "Look dad maybe he is right. Maybe we should leave and come back another time."

"*sigh* Fine lets go we'll come back tomorrow. Maybe then we will be able to get in." as Ventus heard the retreating footsteps outside.

All of a sudden the door opened to reveal the dead Doctor. "Your family is quite charming."

"Yea, they can be that way sometime." Ventus replied with a chuckle.

"Mhm" and with that the doctor checked Ventus's chart and left.

Ventus turned to Vanitas with a questioning look, "Now what do you mean, "find out about us."?"

"I mean, find out about us being together." He replied with a grin on his face, as he grabbed Ventus and gave him a long heartfelt kiss. Ventus felt both happiness pleasure and excitement all at once. He had gotten what he had always dreamed for, Vanitas.

As they broke apart Vanitas grabbed Ventus hugged him for what felt like the longest time. When they broke apart Ventus was crying. Vanitas wiped his cheek and asked if he wanted something to eat.

"*sniff* y-yes please" Ventus hiccupped.

Vanitas got up holding Ventus's hand, "Okay, I won't be long." As he slowly let go of Ventus's hand and walked out of the room, shutting the door slowly.

A few minutes later Vanitas came back with a muffin, some pancakes and sausages, and a donut on a tray. Venus's stomach started growling at the sight of the food.

Vanitas laughed, "I can tell you're hungry" as he slid the tray down on the stand attached to the bed.

"Vani?" Ventus said with that cute, childish voice of his.

Vanitas looked at Ventus with a smile, "Yes, what is it Ven?"

"Could you feed me? I can't eat with my left hand." Ventus lied cutely, blushing. Vanitas knew full well that Ventus could feed himself. But still he did as he was asked and fed Ventus, smiling at how cute he was acting. With each bite of his pancakes and sausages Ventus blushed, looking at Vanitas. When the pancakes and sausages were finished he told Vanitas it was okay he could feed himself now.

Vanitas smiled "Okay, do you mind if I turn the TV on?"

"I don't care." Ventus replied taking a bite out of his chocolate chip muffin.

Vanitas turned on the TV, to see the face of a blond television reporter, "and in other news, there appeared to be a boy hit three days ag-" Ventus turned off the TV.

Vanitas laughed and looked at Ventus, "Hey I was watching that."

"Not anymore you're not." Ventus said with an annoyed look on his face.

"*sigh* Okay, we won't watch TV." Vanitas said, crossing his arms and making a fake frown on his face.

The day went on and around noon Ventus realized he needed a shower, "Vani, could you help me get a bath?"

Vanitas smiled and said he would. He picked up Ventus bridal style and took him to the bathroom, and sat him on the edge of the tub while he started the water.

"Vani, can I ask you something?" Ventus asked with a distant look on his face.

"Yea, what is it Ven?" Vanitas said, turning to look at Ventus.

"Why do you like me?" Ventus said, looking at the steam coming from the hot water.

Vanitas smiled and walked over to Ventus kneeling. He took his hand and looked him straight in the eye, "I have liked you since I first saw you at school. Ever since then I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind, and then I saw you the other day crying. So I decided to make a move and ask you to walk home with me. If I known that you were going to be hit, I wouldn't have invited you." Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.

Now it was Ventus's turn to comfort his partner. He let go of Vanitas's hand and hugged him tightly, "Don't worry; I'm glad I got hit. After all I saved you." He whispered in his ear, he let go of Vanitas and smiled.

At this Vanitas willed his tears not to come out, after all he couldn't cry after hearing this. Ventus was so kind, and sweet. As long as others were kept safe from harm he didn't care about himself, Vanitas hoped he could be that brave someday.

Vanitas turned to turn off the water, and then he started to strip Ventus for him. As soon as he got his shirt off he had to try hard not to stare. His muscles rippled in the light, he was absolutely gorgeous. As soon as he got his pants and boxers off he had to look away as he picked Ventus up and laid him in the tub.

"You are blushing." Ventus said smiling

"I-I'm not" Vanitas stuttered, looking away.

"Hm, okay Vani." Ventus said with a wink.

"I'll be waiting outside. Shout when you are done okay?" Vanitas said as he walked out.

"Okay, I will." Ventus said with a smile as Vanitas left.

Vanitas was watching TV when he heard Ventus shout he was done and ready.

"Okay, I will be there in a second" Vanitas said as he walked towards the bathroom. As soon as he walked in he was thankful Ventus had a towel around his lower regions, otherwise he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He picked Ventus up and sat him steadily on the edge of the tub, and began to dry his hair. Suddenly he leaned in to kiss Ventus wrapping both their faces in the towel. Ventus let out a little moan which Vanitas absolutely loved. It was so cute, so innocent, and oh so adorable.

Finally when they broke apart Ventus questioned him, "Okay, now what was that for?"

"I did it, simply because I love you." Vanitas said smiling

And with that he dressed Ventus and carried him to the bed.

Tired and drowsy Ventus asked if tonight he could sleep on top of Vanitas. Vanitas laughed and said that it was okay, he would love to. And with that they went to sleep, their hearts finally together, and each one beating for the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 5

An Encounter of Pain

Hearing the sound of his alarm clock, Sora resiliently sat up in his bed from his sprawled position. It was five in the morning; he usually got up this early to make sure he had everything ready for school, and to make sure he looked presentable while he was there. He leaned over to his night stand to turn his alarm clock off, but nothing he pressed would work. So finally he bent over the side of his bed, tired, and frustrated he yanked the wire out by the cord, not caring if he got bit.

Standing up straight, he put his arms out and stretched the tiredness out of him. He grabbed some underwear, an undershirt, some socks, a bright red T-shirt, a white jacket with a tiny gold chain laced through the hood with a heart attached to a key, and some white cargos with a delicate, and intricate crown on it. He opened his door went into the hallway, heading towards the bathroom at the end.

Sora closed and locked the door making sure no one walked in on him; after all he liked his privacy. He quickly striped out of his blue Donald duck and goofy pajamas. He turned on the water in the shower to let it heat up, and sat on the counter quietly in thought.

"Where is he, I haven't seen him for almost a week now." The "He" Sora was referring to was in fact his twin brother Vanitas. He had been missing for days now. However it wasn't abnormal for the boy to go missing, but this was the first time he had been absent so long.

The steam from the shower broke his train of thought, as he went inside and closed the glass door behind him. Running his hand through his hair, wetting it he continued to think. "He obviously is either in trouble, or he has something very important to deal with." Either one was evenly possible he thought to himself, as he started to wash himself.

"He usually disappears from time to time but never like this, what's going on? Although Dad won't care, he probably won't even know he's too drunk all the time, that bastard." He kicked the wall, suddenly regretting it as pain shot up his foot from jamming his toe.

God damn it where was he? Rinsing off, he got out of the shower, dried, and quickly dressed. Sora grabbed his bag, put on his shoes and quickly left the house not waiting to see if his worthless dad would care. Of course though he knew full well he wouldn't.

Breathing in a relaxing breath of fresh air, he started to walk. He was going to go search the town for any sign as to where Vanitas might be. Thinking of his brother, "I hope he's okay, he can be a little hot headed at times." Suddenly he saw something white briefly before he got knocked into by someone.

"OUCH!" Sora was on his back, his books and papers everywhere. Covered in the mess, there was a boy that appeared to be a little older than Sora. About twenty he ventured to guess.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stood up and offered his hand to the older man to help him up.

The man was in a dark red jogging uniform; he had long white hair that looked like it was his natural hair color. He was very muscular, and had a great physique.

The man took Sora's hand and stood up. "Thank you." The white haired man said with a smile.

Sticking out his hand, "I'm Riku. What's your name?"

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you." Sora replied tacking the man's hand and shaking it. He started to blush, why was he blushing?

"What are you doing out here this time in the morning, Sora?" Riku asked with an interested look on his face.

"I'm looking for someone." Sora replied flatly, grabbing his things and walking away. His mom had taught him better than to randomly talk to people that run themselves over you, before she passed away.

Riku ran after Sora, catching up with his long deliberate strides, "Do you mind if I help you?" he asked with a smile.

*shit* why was this guy following him couldn't he tell he was starting to get annoyed. "s-sure I don't care" why was his voice shacking this had never happened before, he was always calm and composed.

Riku smiled. "Okay, what does he look like?"

Sora stopped and starred at him trying hard not to glare in annoyance. "Exactly like me except his hair is black." And they continued walking.

Riku laughed, "What is he, your evil twin or something?"

Sora just looked ahead with a distant look in his eyes. "No not evil, just very annoying."

"Oh I see, how long has he been missing?"

"Almost a week now, it's getting close to that."

"A week?! Shouldn't we go to the cops or something?" Riku asked a little unsettled.

Why was this guy so concerned about Sora and what he was doing? Did he know Vanitas? Surely not he would have known who he was if he did.

Sora turned his head to the guy, with an apparent look that said you are getting on my nerves easily, " No he usually goes missing, but this is the first time he has been gone this long.

"Hey Sora." Riku said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Riku turned and smiled at Sora, "you're cute when you are annoyed."

"Thank you, wait WHAT?" Sora stopped with a stunned look on his face.

"What? Am I not allowed to call you cute?" Riku smirked.

"N-no I...I don't care." Sora replied looking at the ground. Who did this guy think he was, saying he was cute and flirting?

Riku grabbed Sora's arm tightly and pulled him closer and kissed him. "mmmph- WHAT are you doing ?!" Sora shouted as their lips parted

Riku tightened his grip on Sora. Sora was pretty sure his arm was bruised from the amount of pain that was coming from it. "L-let me go, you're hurting me, please." Sora begged as he struggled to break free.

The man tightened his grip even more as he leaned into Sora's ear whispering in an almost sickening voice. "No, now why would I want to do that?" And soon he started to move his hand up Sora's shirt, touching him in places that made him feel weird.

Scared Sora tried to run but the man was older, and stronger. In one desperate attempt Sora doubled his fist and punched Riku in the jaw with a right hook. Riku fell holding his face. Sora took the opportunity to flee.

Sora ran; he ran until he reached a park. He headed in the direction of a river unable to stand anymore he fell to his knees holding his chest, trying to catch his breath. He was crying, crying more than he ever had in his life.

Suddenly he saw a pair of feet in front of him. Scared, He looked up to see pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at him. "Are you okay?" The boy asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 6

Chance encounters

Roxas was walking through town, early in the morning. Ever since his brother Ventus had been hit by that car his teachers had told him not to worry about school, and to stay with his family, though today he wanted to go for a walk, just to clear his head. He soon arrived at a park. It was big and open. It was near a rivers edge with some benches that were close so you could feed the ducks as they swam by.

Roxas began to walk along the river, looking down at his feet, kicking rocks in every direction as he went. Suddenly he heard a noise. He looked up to see someone running. Roxas went and hid behind a tree, watching the stranger.

He soon realized it was Vanitas's twin brother Sora. The boy suddenly fell to his knees grabbing his chest looking down at the ground.

Roxas got worried and walked over to the boy. "Are you okay?" Ventus asked looking down at the boy worried. The boy looked up with a look of both shock and fear. Roxas could easily see the boy was crying as tears ran down the boys face.

Roxas got down on his knees and placed his hands on the boys shoulders, "are you okay?" he asked in a gentle soothing voice. The boy looked so fragile and broken Roxas was genuinely worried about the boy.

"N-no." the boy started to sob uncontrollably.

Roxas worried took the boy into his arms and held him close petting his head whispering to him in a calm soothing voice. Eventually the boys sobs subsided and his breathing softened

"who are you?" the boy asked looking up from Roxas's embrace.

Roxas looked down at the boy. He was obviously older than him but at the moment you wouldn't be able to tell that. He was just so vulnerable, so... fragile. "I'm Roxas, are you okay now?"

The boy looked at him in the eyes and shook his head, "I'm Sorra." then he started to cry again and nuzzled into Roxas's chest.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas replied as he stroked the boys soft brown hair."Do you mind telling me what happened?" He asked.

Again he shook his head and buried his face further into Roxas's hours passed by unnoticed until finally Roxas spoke. "Do you want to come with me to my house? I know it may be a little weird inviting a complete stranger that you just met to your house, but you seem to be pretty shaken up about something and I wouldn't want to leave you alone like this." Roxas said stroking his hands through the youths hair. The boy pulled back a little ways and nodded looking down into his lap.

Sora was scared and broken to say the least. He didn't want to be alone and vulnerable again, especially since he didn't know what had happened to that man who had tried to molest him. He didn't know this boy very well, but he felt like he could trust him he didn't know why he just did.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up off the ground. Sora afraid of loosing his balance wrapped his arms around the blond youths neck. not knowing why or what he was thinking he pressed his face into the blonds chest as they started walking away from the park and down the street.

as they were walking down the street Sora had a question that formed at the end of his tongue, and it was really starting to bother him, "Why are you helping me?" Sora questioned Roxas looking up at him.

"I don't know... I just feel like you are someone important to me... it's... really hard to describe." Roxas answered looking down at Sora thinking about how innocent he looked and... no I can't think like that I just met the guy." he secretly thought to himself.

Soon they arrived at the Roxas's house it was a three story house that was painted white with a beautiful outside garden and yard. Obviously it was in a rich and good neighborhood. There were wonderful red rose bushes abundant everywhere you looked that seemed as though they had been formed out of someone's blood, and a wonderful honing. "This is where you live?" Sora asked awe struck at the beauty of the home. He had honestly never been somewhere so peaceful and well homey.

"Yea, why?" Roxas asked questioningly towards the teen.

"Nothing just wondering." Sora answered embarrassed.

Soon they got to the door and Roxas kicked it with his foot with as much force and emphasis as an earthquake. "ALFRED!" Roxas yelled kicking the door again much harder this time, if that was possible.

the door opened to reveal... a butler of all things. "Sorry sir I will- OH do we have a guest?" the butler asked looking at the bundled up teen in Roxas's arms.

"Yes, now we will retire to my room Alfred." Roxas replied as he headed up the staircase and down some hallway that led to what Sora assumed to be his bedroom.

Finally they arrived at Roxas's bedroom and Sora was downright dumbstruck. There was a big windowsill that you could easily sit in and watch everything outside. also there was a big four poster bed with silk sheets, a flat screen TV, and three gigantic bookshelves with ladders that stretched to the ceiling.

"again, you live here?" Sora questioned still somewhat unable to believe what he was seeing.

Roxas laughed, "yes I live here."

He gently sat Sora down on his bed as he grabbed a remote on his nightstand and switched on his TV. the picture of a blond television reporter popped up onto the screen. " and in other news, there appeared to be a boy hit three days ago. His name is Ventus and he was walking home from school with a friend when out of nowhere a car hit him. The young boy was rushed to Twilight Hospital and we haven't heard anything else..." Suddenly a picture of Roxas popped up on the TV, no it didn't quite look like him Sora was a little confused.

Sora looked at Roxas a little puzzled, "You got run over?" As soon as he said it he regretted purely because it sounded so stupid. He was there after all of course he wasn't run over.

Roxas eyes grew saddened, "No, that was my twin brother Ven. He was hit on his way home from school three days ago by some idiot teenagers."

Sora let what he said sink in before he decided to speak. "Three days ago huh? that's about the same time my brother went missing."

Roxas looked down at the teen a little worried. Having Ven in the hospital was one thing, but not knowing where he was or if he was okay was another. He didn't think he would be able to handle it.

Soon Sora explained what had happened, how he was trying to find Vani, and how he had almost been raped on the street by the strange man. Roxas listened intently taking in everything he heard. He realized that it was getting dark outside. "Do you want me to take you to the guest room?" Roxas asked the boy.

Sora quickly blushed, "umm if it's okay with you I...-I don't want to be alone, can I sleep in here with you that is?"

Roxas looked at the troubled youth and smiled, "Yea that's okay, I understand."

They quickly stripped down to their underwear and laid down in the bed. Roxas quickly drew his arms around Sora, "I won't let anyone hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay everyone here is an attempt at some internal drama so I hope you guys like it. Also I have atarted at a new school about a month ago so there may be some dellays, so I am sorry in advance and I hope you enjoy. So please remember to please review and follow I love to hear all of your guys's ideas and thoughts. Love y'all enjoy. :D**_

* * *

Loves Revenge in Lust

Chapter 7

An Enticing Offer

Sora awoke to weird surroundings, and some strangers arms wrapped around him. He vaguely remembered what happened the previous day. He remembered the attempted rape and meeting the kind young boy. He turned around and saw the blond youth holding onto him resting his head on that nape of his neck. He looked so innocent when he was asleep.

Sora looked around the somewhat familiar bedroom that to him looked like it belonged in a castle. Suddenly he felt the boy holding onto him stir.

Roxas felt the boy was already awake before him. He yawned, "Good morning" he said as he nuzzled into the nape of Soras neck.

Sora looked behind him at the boy he was in bed with, "why are we sleeping together?" Sora asked with and accusing look and voice.

Roxas laughed at this, "Don't you remember? You was afraid to sleep by yourself and asked if you could sleep with me." Roxas said letting go of Sora and sitting up and scratching his head.

Sora remembered ALL the events from the previous day. "Oh yea..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the voice of the butler came through. "Master breakfast is ready."

Roxas turned his head to the door and yelled, "Okay thank you, we will be down there in a bit." soon the sound of the butlers retreating footsteps echoed down the hallway until at last they were unheard.

Roxas looked at Sora who had sit up while he had spoken to Alfred, "Well we should probably go downstairs huh?" Roxas laughed as he got some pajamas from the wardrobe at one end of the room and gave Sora a red pair while he wore a white and black one with a checkered pattern.

Sora decided to go downstairs he did feel pretty hungry after all. As soon as they got to the dinning room Soras jaw dropped. There in front of him was a buffet fit for a king. Roxas sat down motioning for Sora to sit down next to him. "This is amazing" Sora said as he sat down next to Roxas.

Roxas laughed as he and Sora filled their plates with mouth wateringly delicious looking food, "Ha-ha thanks"

Soon Sora was so full he felt like he could go back to sleep. "Roxas can I ask you something?" Sora said looking at Roxas with an unreadable expression on his face

Roxas looked at Sora a little surprised, "Sure, what's up?"

Sora took a breath and looked down at his lap and sighed. "Well I guess I was wondering... how do you keep your family together?" Sora asked looking up with tears in his eyes.

Roxas looked down at Sora a little surprised by this, "To be completely honest we don't. my mother passed away when me and Ventus were pretty young. We always had money because my dad is a Sales associate and a very good one too. We rarely get to see him the one time he ever took interest in us recently was when my brother got in that car accident, that was when he came down to visit him in the hospital. But the doctor wouldn't let him in so he left on another business trip out of state. Usually Alfred takes care of everything including us, we used to have nannies but eventually we grew out of it. Usually me and Ven are alone he has a few close friends as do I but for the most part we rely on each other."

Sora nodded his head in understanding and took another breath. "My mom passed away as well when me and Vanitas were pretty young. My dad didn't handle it very well, he resorted to dealing with his problems with alcohol. There were endless nights of him just standing outside shouting at the sky drunk beer bottle in hand. Vanitas would usually get in trouble and go missing usually only for a night though and my dad would never notice or care. Also whenever we would try to speak to him he would... well usually resort to violence." Sora pulled back his hair to reveal a scar along his forehead. "and so we learned to rely on ourselves and leave him to himself."

Shocked by what he just heard Roxas grabbed Sora and started to lightly cry as he hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Roxas couldn't believe what he just heard it was despicable. How could any parent treat any of their kids that way? Being too busy was one thing but hurting them emotionally and physically was a whole other matter to him

Sora didn't move he just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Finally he put his arms around Roxas and asked him, "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

Shocked Roxas pulled back a little bit, "I'm sorry that you are treated the way you are by your dad, that's horrible." Roxas looked at Sora a little in thought then if anime were in real life Sora could have sworn he's seen a light bulb on top of Roxas's head "I got it!" Roxas said pounding his fist into his hand with a grin that rivaled the jokers.

"what do you have?" Sora asked a little wary.

"Why don't you live with me?" Roxas exclaimed.

* * *

_**OMG this is getting good Love you guys and I wanted to give a shout out to my reviewers that I love. 3**_

_**g-peachy-chan**_

White Eclipse of Misfortune

XaccemFlare

Cozzato

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness


End file.
